The present disclosure an autonomous ready vehicle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vehicle configured to receive commands from an autonomous controller or remote controller to control vehicle functions.
In one illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure, a system and method are provided for interfacing an autonomous or remote control drive-by-wire controller with a vehicle's control modules. Vehicle functions including steering, braking, starting, etc. are controllable by wire via a control network. For example, a CAN architecture available from Polaris Industries, Inc. is used as an interface between the remote/autonomous controller and the vehicle's control modules in an illustrated embodiment of the present disclosure. A CAN module interface illustratively provides communication between a vehicle control system and a supervisory, remote, autonomous, or drive-by-wire controller. The interface permits the supervisory control to control vehicle operation within pre-determined bounds and using control algorithms.
In another embodiment, a vehicle is provided including a communication network having a plurality of vehicle devices coupled thereto; a vehicle control unit coupled to the communication network and able to control a first subset of the plurality of devices via the communication network to effect vehicle operation; the vehicle control unit operable to receive input from a second subset of the vehicle devices via the network and to control the first subset of the plurality of devices responsive to the input received from the second subset of vehicle devices, input from the second subset of vehicle devices being indicative of operator interaction with one or more of the vehicle devices; and a network interface; the network interface operable to couple to an autonomous vehicle controller such that the autonomous vehicle controller is able to effect vehicle operation via the first subset of vehicle devices independent of input from the second subset of vehicle devices.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of providing autonomous vehicle operation is provided including: providing a vehicle with a communication network having a plurality of vehicle operation devices coupled thereto, the plurality of vehicle operation devices being capable of operating the vehicle, the plurality of vehicle operation devices including a first subset of devices that operate based upon instructions from a vehicle control unit, the plurality of vehicle operation devices including a second subset of devices that provide input to the vehicle control unit, the input being indicative of operator interaction with one or more of the vehicle devices; and providing an interface to the communication network; receiving, via the interface, input from an autonomous vehicle controller, thereby allowing the autonomous vehicle controller to control the first subset of vehicle devices independent of input from the second subset of vehicle devices.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a computer readable media having non-transitory instructions thereon is provided that when interpreted by a processor cause the processor to: provide instructions to a first subset of vehicle devices capable of operating a vehicle, the first subset of device operate based upon instructions from a vehicle control unit, the instructions being provided via a vehicle communication network; receive input, via the communication network, from a second subset of vehicle devices, the input being indicative of operator interaction with one or more of the vehicle devices; and receive, via an interface to the communication network, input from an autonomous vehicle controller, thereby allowing the autonomous vehicle controller to control the first subset of vehicle devices independent of input from the second subset of vehicle devices.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.